The Tiger and the Rabbit
Despite her fame and reputation, Judy wasn´t the only rabbit who had moved to Zootopia from Bunnyburrow, and had a promising career there. This was the case with her cousin, Michelle O´Harey. She was a beautiful single mother rabbit in her 30s, who worked at a local hospital on downtown and lived in a tiny house there with her adorable little daughter Janet. Like Judy, she had been on the city during the savage crisis, and had overcome her prejudices with predators too. And much like her cousin, she had found an unlikely friendship in a predator. Michelle had met Maximillian Pawsworth, a handsome and friendly tiger who worked as an online journalist on a local news website. Michelle could remember when she first saw him on the train ride during the Nighthowler crisis. Long before meeting him, the rabbit had been afraid of tigers and large predators, wanting to keep her daughter away from them too. However, meeting the gentlemanly feline had started to change her way of thinking. The friendship between Maximillian and Michelle had been going for months, until it reached the same point as Nick and Judy´s friendship had. Something interesting was stirring there. And now, the tiger had asked Michelle out, to which she agreed. However, she was a little anxious for her first date, for it had been a long time since she had been dating anyone. At the moment, Michelle was having a walk on the park with Judy and Nick, who she had befriended too. The interspecies couple had heard of what was going on, and offered to help the mother rabbit. “You should be lucky. I´ve met Max myself and he seems like a very pleasant person. This fox surely knows a good predator when he sees one”, Nick told her while playing with Janet at the same time. “I can´t believe it…it seems like such a big step for me. Two very different mammals coming together like that, so unexpected”, Michelle looked a bit anxious. “It happened with me and Nick too, and we´re both very happy about it. Predators and prey aren´t that different on the inside as mammals. Believe me, I´ve learned it myself. If his personality clicks with you, Max might be just the right one for you”, Judy encouraged her cousin. “Not to mention us male predators respect female prey just as much as we do female predators. Judy may not be a vixen, but to me she´s the dearest woman in the world”, Nick patted Judy on the back, which made her blush. “If you think he´s the right one and you feel ready for this, then definitely do it”, Judy added. Michelle though it for some time. She already knew Max very well as a person, and he was in very good terms with her daughter as well. The rabbit wasn´t rushing in, their relationship was just in the right spot to start something like this. “You´re right, Judy. I´ll do my best”, Michelle said decisively. “That´s the spirit!” Judy gave her the thumbs up. The female rabbit had planned to meet the tiger the next day at the same restaurant where Nick and Judy had dated before. Nick had promised to be babysitting Janet while Judy would provide some help for Michelle that night. “We´re counting on you. You deserve a good man like him”, Nick said as Judy and him were leaving. “See you tomorrow, Michelle!” Judy waved. Finally, the time had come. Judy escorted Michelle towards the restaurant as the night had darkened on the downtown. The older rabbit wore a beautiful gauzy purple dress, while Judy had her familiar golden formal dress on. She looked encouragingly at her cousin, who was still slightly nervous. “Remember, just be yourself. The more genuine you come across, the better. If he seems interested in you, don´t be afraid to get romantic”, Judy said. “Thanks. You´re a true friend, Judy”, Michelle smiled shyly. Suddenly, she noticed her date had arrived. Maximillian Pawsworth looked handsome in his dark red suit, similar in color to his usual attire. The tiger had the aura of a gentle giant around him; there was no reason to be afraid of someone like that. “My, you look beautiful tonight, Michelle”, he said in a deep, gentlemanly voice. “Y-you look dashing too”, the mother rabbit stuttered shyly. Judy went to the sideways, hoping for the best as the two entered the restaurant. At first Michelle seemed nervous, but when the two started their conversations, her shyness faded away. The two got along very well as they discussed about what had been going on the city and so on. “It´s a good thing mammals like you don´t face prejudice anymore. We´re still sorry for what happened”, Michelle said as the two enjoyed their appetizers. “Ah, let bygones be bygones. You didn´t know the truth behind the chaos, I can´t blame you”, the tiger understood. “They´re just like Nick and me in a way”, Judy said as she sat at a good distance from the table, enjoying her carrot salad. As the two ate their soup, she noticed how they got closer and closer to each other, looking each other warmly in the eyes. Michelle and Maximillian had much more in common than Judy expected. Max clasped Michelle´s tiny paw gently with his massive tiger paw. The handsome tiger could feel how her heart started to beat a bit. For dessert, Michelle decided to order a pudding that the two could share together. Max and her even fed each other from spoons, which both of them found cute. The date went on, and their conversations got lot more caring and gentle. They understood each other´s hardships with being a predator and single mother, and encouraged each other to keep going no matter what. Michelle was surprised at how supportive the tiger seemed. “As long as you do your hardest work with your love put in the game, I´m sure you´ll do fine with Janet in this city. Someone like her will surely grow up to be a fine doe like you”, Max looked her in the eyes. “Oh Max, you´re such a darling”, Michelle couldn´t believe what she was saying. She was falling more and more for the tiger. Judy smiled at her table. Her job as a matchmaker was proving successful, just like when Nick and her helped Finnick get together with Skye. At last, the two left the restaurant with Max paying the bill. Paw in paw, Michelle and Maximillian walked out into the night, with stars shining in the sky. “Thank you for such a wonderful night”, Michelle looked him in the eyes. “You´re welcome. Mind if I escort you home? If you feel tired I can carry you in my arms”, the tiger suggested. Michelle´s heart was beating louder as she blushed. “Certainly”, she smiled. As he lift Michelle in his muscular arms, she suddenly gave the tiger a kiss on his furry cheek. A gentle grin appeared in his face before he returned the favor. Michelle noticed Judy in the distance, and gave a thankful smile to her. “You´re welcome, Michelle”, the younger rabbit said before she went back to her fox husband. As someone who was all for prey and predator sharing their love for each other, a sight like this warmed Judy´s heart greatly. Max would make for a fine husband for Michelle in her opinion, and a great father to Janet too. Judy was eagerly looking forward to seeing how her cousin´s new relationship would play out. Category:Date stories Category:Stories about secondary characters Category:Stories where WildeHopps is referenced but not the main focus Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Romantic fics